Loving You
by OnceUponACaskett
Summary: "You're not thinking clearly, Kate," Castle told her. "I don't wanna think straight tonight, Castle. I just want to love you."


**A/N: Another prompt I found on castlefanficprompts tumblr: **_**"You're not thinking clearly, Kate." "I don't wanna think straight right now. I just wanna love you." Set season three/four.**_

The night was going spectacularly. Kevin and Jenny were shining as newlyweds; dancing, laughing, and joking around with the large gathering of friends and family. The wedding had been lovely and Jenny looked absolutely gorgeous in her white gown. Both Castle and Beckett had been moved to tears during the ceremony and neither would ever deny it either. The reception was loud and ostentatious. That was only to be expected with two Irish families joining together.

It had surprised Castle just how carefree Beckett was being. With a few drinks in her and the joyous wedding atmosphere, she had been dancing with him all night, hardly letting him leave her side or the dance floor for even a minute. He liked this side of Kate Beckett. It was a side of her that he never got to see and he definitely wanted to see more of it.

At around one in the morning, the reception was over and Castle was driving her home. She'd taken a cab there and he refused to let her take one back to her apartment, wanting to prolong his time with her as much as possible. Pulling up outside her place, she paused and bit her lip.

"You, uh…wanna come up for some coffee?" she asked quietly.

His eyes widened at her question. He'd used that line and had had that line used on him too many times to _not_ know what "coming up for coffee" really meant. He should say no. His brain was shouting at him—_screaming_ at him—to say no, knowing what would end up happening if he went up there with her. His mouth, however, apparently had a mind of its own.

"Yeah, sure." He hoped she couldn't detect the slightly nervous waver in his throat.

His nerves only increased when they reached her floor and she put her key in her front door, letting them both in before shutting it quietly behind them. He was about to speak, but didn't get the chance to say anything because Beckett's mouth was suddenly covering his and stealing his breath away.

She opened her mouth and sucked in his tongue. He tasted like scotch and she tasted like wine and that was enough for him to come back to his senses.

"Mmm, Kate, wait." He pulled back, his hands settling on her shoulders to keep her at bay. "We've both had a few to drink tonight. You're not thinking clearly, Kate."

"I don't wanna think straight tonight, Castle," she replied, her hands sliding up the material of his white button-down. He'd already thrown his tie carelessly into the backseat of his car when they'd left the reception. Her fingers slid the top two buttons through their holes and were fiddling with the next one. "I don't wanna think about anything but you right now, Castle. I just wanna love you."

Before she had the chance to close the distance between them again, he seized the opportunity first, tugging her close and slanting his mouth over hers. Springing back into action, Kate shoved his black jacket off his shoulders and went to work on his shirt again. Breaking away from him, she trailed her lips down his neck and onto his chest, kissing every inch of skin newly exposed to her with each undone button.

Upon reaching the top of his pants, she quickly undid his belt until his grabbed her by the arm and hauled her back up. Sweeping her hair to one side, Castle attached his lips to her neck and sucked on her skin vigorously, silently hoping that he'd leave a mark. Dragging his teeth over the area, he slid a hand around to her back and tugged the zipper to her skin-tight dress down. She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and let the garment pool at her feet.

Realizing something, Castle kissed his way back up to her mouth. "No bra, Kate?"

She smirked against his lips. "The dress was too tight. Didn't want any lines. And I mean _any_ lines, Castle."

It took him a moment to understand what she meant. Glancing down the length of her body, he gulped when he saw that she hadn't worn any panties either. He now had Kate Beckett standing naked in front of him with only a pair of high heels on. It was time to move this to the bedroom.

Catching her by surprise, he hoisted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. As he walked them towards her bedroom, she toed off her shoes while she nipped at Castle's earlobe, reveling in the way the hard bulge in his pants pressed against her.

He all but threw her onto the mattress the second they reached her room. Kicking off his shoes and socks and yanking down his pants along with his boxers, he watched as her gaze dropped down. She licked her lips, her body flushing with arousal.

"Get over here, Castle," she ordered softly.

Immediately, he obeyed. He crawled on top of her and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. She gasped and arched her back, offering more of herself to him. His hand moved down her stomach and he ran his fingers through her folds. Sliding one inside her, he groaned when she did.

"You're so fucking wet, Kate," he told her, taking his mouth off her breast.

"All for you. All because of you," she gasped, her hips moving in time to his thrusting hand. When he added another finger, she tossed her head back and begged him for more. Tugging her nipple back into his mouth, he firmly pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, making small, tight circles and never stopping his stroking fingers. He felt her inner walls tighten and lifted his eyes to watch his partner fall over the edge.

And when she did, he figured it had to be one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life. Kate Beckett in the throes of passion was a sight that left him awestruck. The way she arched and writhed. The way she closed her eyes and focused on nothing but pleasure—pleasure that _he'd_ been the cause of. Her mouth opened and little breathy moans and pants escaped her luscious lips—lips that _he'd_ now tasted over and over and over again.

Climbing up her body, he sucked on her lower lip, letting it go with a final nip of his teeth. "Condom?"

"Nightstand drawer," she rasped. He leaned over and rummaged through the contents shortly before producing a small foil package. Tearing it open, he pulled out the condom and rolled it down his length. Looking into Kate's eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance, he saw nothing but arousal, trust, and—dare he say—love?

He had nothing to lose. They were already about to fuck up their friendship for good and it was entirely possible she'd run once morning came. And if she did that, if she wanted to run and never speak to him again after this, then he had to let her know once more how he felt.

"I love you, Kate." Thrusting his hips forward, he buried his length inside her depths, feeling her heat envelop him. He gave her a moment to adjust to the intrusion before setting a slow, but steady pace. If she came to regret this in the morning, then at least he could say that he got to do this. He wasn't going to just fuck her. He was going to make love to her.

"God, Castle," she moaned in his ear, one hand coming up to tangle in his hair while she dug the nails of the other into his back. He'd ruined her. He'd ruined other men completely for her with just a few thrusts of his hips. She never wanted to feel anyone else but him kissing her, touching her, stroking his length into her. He was so perfect; it was like they were made for one another.

"Harder," she pleaded, already embarrassingly close to the edge again. When he slammed into her with a bit more force, she tightened her hold on him and wrapped her legs around his lower back, her ankles locking together. "Castle!" she gasped sharply when he hit that certain spot within her

He'd only made her come once so far, but he could tell she was nearly there again. Just like the last time, she just needed a little extra push to make her come. Slipping his hand between their moving bodies, he quickly found her clit and rubbed the pads of his fingers over it. The reaction he garnered from her was instantaneous. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she clung to him, her muscles squeezing his length.

"Love you, Castle. Love you, love you, love you," she chanted over and over into his ear while she came.

He worked her through her orgasm, so very close to his own. All it took was one, two, three more thrusts and he was emptying his seed into the condom. He grunted her name and bit her shoulder until he had nothing left in him.

Slowly, even though every limb in his body felt like jelly, he got up off the bed and threw the condom into the trashcan beside her nightstand. When he looked back at Kate, uncertainty tainting his expression, he found her staring right back at him.

"C'mere, Castle," she told him, patting the spot on the bed next to her.

He sat down where she'd indicated, but was a little caught off guard when she gently eased him into a lying position. Shocking him even more, she curled up against his side and twined her leg with his.

"I won't regret this in the morning," she said. "And I'm not running from this anymore. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to hold off any serious talk until tomorrow. I just wanna spend tonight not thinking about anything but you and how it feels to be wrapped up in your arms. Is that okay?"

His response was to pull her close and wind his strong arms around her lithe body. She readjusted herself in order to rest her head right where his heart beat in his chest. They would talk in the morning and hopefully, everything would be more than alright between them.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope it lived up to any standards you may have had. **


End file.
